Particle accelerators are used to provide particle beams of charged particles. Cyclotrons commonly provide particle beams that have a fixed energy level. For example, the PETtrace 880 cyclotron manufactured by GE Healthcare (Husbyborg, Sweden) has a fixed energy of 16.5 meV. Some cyclotrons are capable of producing particle beams where the energy is variable, for example the ACS PET trace system.